


Stars

by Shirohime



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime





	Stars

_Can you see the stars? Sparkly, shimmering stars, a million and more of them scattered across this universe._

If you want, you can dance. Dance and dance until your feet hurt and your shoes are worn through with holes of missing fabric wasted into the ground and air.

If you want you can scream. Scream and scream from the bottom of your soul, until your voice is hoarse and your saliva tastes like copper from blood that will never be shed.

If you want you can believe; in God and Angels, in Buddha and Norse Gods or whoever you want. Believe until your heart gives up, believe and live the life you gain confidence for. Believe and pray until your fingers are nimble, frail things with arthritis stabbing your joints.

If you want you can be everything and nothing all at once. 

If you want you can fly, dream and become a royal. 

There is no limitation to a human's imagination, neither is there to a pure intentioned heart. 

If you feel suffocated by society, look up. 

Look up and count the stars. There's as many of them as there are opportunities for each human being. 

No matter your situation, no matter your intelligence, religion, race or gender. 

The universe is open for everyone. 

You just have to open your eyes. 


End file.
